


Ashes to Ashes

by Wandering_in_space



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Canon Divergence, Depression, M/M, Mentions of Gordon's abuse, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Harm, Slightly Non-Linear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_in_space/pseuds/Wandering_in_space
Summary: Aaron doesn't have a daemon. He used to, but now he doesn't. Robert and his daemon share a very strong bond. It makes Aaron have ash in his mouth when he sees them.





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I will say that this fic has a lot of creative licenses when it comes to the daemon trope. I wrote this before His Dark Materials came out and now that it's out, I feel I have to say a lot of how I wrote the daemons in this fic are my creative interpretation of it. I hope that doesn't detract your interest in this fic!

Aaron doesn't have a daemon. He used to, but now he doesn't. People in the village have always been off-put by his lack of daemon. Sometimes, people whisper it was because it died protecting Aaron. Others, who never knew Aaron as a child, argued Aaron was born without one. No one knew the reason why Aaron didn't have a daemon outside of himself and the Dingles. They shield him from nosy people trying to figure out what was wrong with him, to not have a daemon

Growing up, Aaron was taunted over the fact he had no soul. It was a common belief - your daemon was your heart and soul, and if you didn’t have one, it must mean there was something inherently wrong with you. Growing a tough skin came with the territory of repeatedly being the heart of gossip and speculation. 

When the Whites had bought Home Farm, Aaron knew he would have to brace himself for their reactions. Newcomers to the village would eventually always find out Aaron one way or another, and they always reacted negatively when they found out. What surprised him was Robert’s reaction. He seemed decidedly unfazed to the fact that Aaron had no daemon, instead focusing on baiting Ross into his schemes. 

When their affair began, Aaron knew he fell too hard too quickly, but it was intoxicating to be with someone who wasn’t weary of Aaron all the time. Being with Robert was borrowed time, but time that Aaron was willing to milk for all its worth if he could feel a fraction of understanding from someone outside of his family.

***

“You alright?” Robert asked, one evening in January. Since his shooting, Robert was trying his damndest to worm his way back to Aaron's life. 

“Yeah fine.” Aaron said, rolling his eyes and getting up to leave. Despite Robert claiming to be a changed person after the shooting, Aaron wanted no part of it. Robert grabbed Aaron’s arm as he was about to leave.

“Look, I’m tryin’ to be-”

“Tryna to be what? A better person? Well maybe I want nothing to do with ya.” Aaron yanked his arm from Robert’s grasp, before shooting a warning look to Robert’s daemon. Robert used his daemon as a weapon. When he was cruel, he would have her clean up his mess. Aaron had fallen for it many times during their affair. 

He climbed up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him. He had been feeling bone tired, unable to sleep the past couple of nights, and nicked a bottle of whisky from the back room on his way upstairs.

Aaron blamed not being able to sleep because he was feeling too wired from the events of the past few months: Robert’s shooting, his imprisonment, Chas being admitted to a hospital for PTSD, Diane’s cancer recurrence. All the things that happened made Aaron think about his daemon for the first time since Robert’s shooting.

He hated thinking about his daemon, he always felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest when he did. Sometimes, burying the feeling of loneliness was a good enough way to pass through life. It was exhausting to always be sad he had no daemon, not that he felt very fulfilled with the way life was playing out lately. Everything felt like a standstill. It was starting to feel pointless going through the motions of life and have no real feeling of satisfaction. 

Agitated from the path his thoughts were going, he took off the bottle of whisky and tipped it back. The way he was necking the bottle had some spilling out of his mouth faster than he was able to swallow, but he hardly noticed. The bottle was emptied soon enough and Aaron could feel the beginning of his buzz. It was enough to drown the guilt and sadness he had been feeling and could descend into sleep. He thought about Robert and his daemon as he drifted into a fitful sleep. But it was sleep nonetheless.

* * *

  
Aaron remembers the first time he met Kona, Robert's daemon, properly. She sat coolly on his shoulder when he returned Chrissie’s ring. She was some kind of bird that Aaron had never seen before. She was a relatively large bird, at least for one to be always perched on Robert’s shoulder.

Kona was gobby with Robert but reserved with anyone who would come near the pair, Aaron observed. Their closeness was something everyone had with their daemon, but there was something particularly more to theirs. 

They were playful with one another, and she never hesitated to voice her displeasure on whatever Robert did. Kona was very much Robert’s conscience, even if sometimes she couldn’t stop him from his cruelness.

“She’s a roadrunner.” Robert had told Aaron as they laid next to each other in the barn. She sat on a bale above them, her back towards them.

Aaron had never seen a roadrunner, he only had a vague understanding of what a roadrunner was because of an american cartoon show. Kona looked nothing like that cartoon. She had an afro of black feathers atop her head, white feathers around her eyes, and white speckles along her back on an otherwise brown body. 

“I had a hawk.” Aaron said before realizing what he was saying. He never spoke about Oslo.

Robert used his arm to get up a little and looked at Aaron carefully. “A hawk, eh?”

“Yeah...he was beautiful.” Aaron didn’t want to talk about Oslo and he hated himself for mentioning him. Luckily Robert didn’t push it, but the revelation that they both had avian daemons seemed to please him. He leaned over Aaron and kissed him, not even breaking when the phone started ringing. 

Eventually, Robert had to leave, but he touched Aaron’s face, “I don’t mind if you talk about your daemon with me. You can always talk to Kona if you want.” It was that statement that sealed the deal for Aaron. He knew this affair was going to get him in trouble in the long run. But Aaron was never a long-sighted sort of person. 

Aaron didn’t particularly care about people daemons, hardly even giving a second glance at Ed or Jackson’s. But the invitation Robert extended was exciting, it felt like Robert was trying to be respectful and understanding to the fact that Aaron had no daemon. 

That feeling was quickly dashed when Robert would use Aaron’s lack of daemon as ammunition to hurt Aaron and would throw it in Aaron’s face. It was then that Aaron began to resent Kona. 

***

The morning sun felt higher and brighter than normal, spilling into Aaron’s room. Groaning softly, he reached across the bed and squinted to see the time. It was well into the afternoon, yet it felt like he had just fallen asleep. He felt like a thousand bricks laid on his chest, and he reeked of alcohol. His mission to get drunk and fall asleep worked, but the cost was the worst kind of hangover he’s ever had. He closed his eyes, trying to see if he could rid his aching head by sheer willpower alone. There was bustling outside the pub and his own room, making Aaron feel guilty for trying to sleep the day away.

He knew there was no point in trying to will his headache to go away. Trying to find the energy to swing his legs over the bed to sit, Aaron pushed himself off the bed slowly. He found himself staring aimlessly at the floor, his heart racing by that small task of getting out of bed. Idly, he scratched his arm when he finally was able to get out of bed and walk down the stairs.

“Ah there he is, the little sleepyhead!” Chas’s voice boomed too loudly, making Aaron wince slightly at the sound. “Aaron, love? Are you okay? You smell awful.”

“Headache.” Aaron grunted, moving his head away from Chas as she tried to touch him. Aaron didn’t feel like talking, and luckily Chas seemed to get the hint, moving back into the pub. Left alone, Aaron bit into some toast that no doubt had been sat there for hours. The toast felt like gravel in his mouth; tasteless and difficult to chew. 

Eventually he got enough down that he could take some paracetamol and head over to the scrapyard. He was sure Adam was going to kick off at him because of the time, but his hangover and exhaustion made him feel too sluggish to care. By the time he got to the scrapyard, Adam was out on a run, leaving Aaron thankfully alone.

His solitude ended almost immediately after getting there, when he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs outside the portacabin. The door swung open and revealed Robert and Kona behind the door. “Sorry, thought Adam would be here. I wanted to take a look at this month’s earnings.”

“He’s out on a scrap run.” Aaron mumbled, pushing papers around to see if he can find the report. As he tried to look, he felt Robert come up to Aaron’s desk.

“You okay? You’re looking a little worn out.”

“Drank too much, didn’t I?” Aaron said with an edge of agitation, still feeling fuzzy. He never had a hangover to this extreme. Robert frowned at him, studying his face carefully.

“You barely touched your pint last night when I saw ya…”

“Robert, this has nothing to do with you. So why don’t you just do one. The report ain’t ready yet.” Aaron snapped. He stood up abruptly, and the blood rushed to his head. Feeling dizzy, he reached out to the table to steady himself.

“Careful!” Robert held onto Aaron’s back as Aaron tried to regain his breath. “You need to lie down, Aaron.”

“It’s nowt to do with you.” But even to Aaron’s ears it sounded weak and pathetic. Robert guided him back to his seat and puttered around the portacabin before handing Aaron some water. Aaron took it, barely letting the liquid touch his lips before placing the cup down.

“Maybe you should take your drinking steady, eh? I don’t want my investment to suffer because you drink a few too many pints.” Robert tried to joke, but it fell flat when Aaron looked at Robert with an unimpressed face. “Anyway, I’m sorry if I upset you last night. I really do want us to get along.”

“Well good for you.” Aaron sneered, still feeling slightly dizzy. “Come back when the report is done, I don’t want you here.”

Aaron could tell Robert wanted to say more, but he simply slumped his shoulders, Kona moving slightly to balance herself again. “Make sure you drink more water. Your hangover is never going to go away if you don’t.” Robert nodded towards the cup, and walked out of the portacabin.

Aaron scoffed after Robert left, he hates this new Robert, acting like he was some kind of mate who looked after Aaron. Still, when he took a sip of the water, he couldn’t help but think to himself that Robert had touched the cup that Aaron was holding. Aaron hates himself even more for thinking that.

* * *

  
“I’m nothing like you.” Aaron said flatly, the day Robert had turned up to the scrapyard acting like he did Aaron a favor by lying to the police.

“Yeah, and you'll be nothing when I'm gone. You know, I wish I had dropped you in it. Prison would have been perfect for you - gay, self-harming, emotionally stunted. And without a daemon on top of it all. You know, you act like you’re better than me, but at least I have proof I have a soul, unlike you. You’re pathetic Aaron, ya can’t even top yourself properly. Literally a failure at everything.” Aaron slammed his hands down and saw red. Before he had time to process, he spun around and swung his fist to Robert’s face; a satisfying crunch on impact was a sound Aaron was sure he would replay in his head in the days to come.

Robert fell to the ground like a pathetic ragdoll, Kona hovering over him in concern. There was an angry red spot blooming across Robert’s nose and cheek, complementing the already battered face Robert had received from Andy. He touched his face in shock, as if he was honestly surprised his poisonous words would get that reaction from Aaron.

“That is the last time you speak to me like that. You come near me again, and I’ll do more than mess up that face of yours.” Aaron spat, walking back to the portacabin. He heard Kona’s soft voice and Robert gruffly responding, but Aaron ignored the both of them.

Aaron sagged against the door when he got inside. He didn’t think after all this time, Robert could break his heart more, but that comment ruined Aaron. Not for the first time, he wondered what Oslo would think of Robert. He wondered if he would have protected Aaron from Robert’s orbit and would have talked sense into him.

He leaned against the door for awhile before he heard the slamming of a car door and tires screeching as it peeled out from the scrapyard. When Aaron was sure Robert was gone, the tears began to fall. Robert always knew how to get to the heart of Aaron’s insecurities. It wasn’t just because he made fun of the fact Oslo was no longer with Aaron, it was also the memory of nights Robert would trail his fingers across Aaron’s battered chest and whisper into his ear that Kona could be both of their daemon.

Aaron didn’t need another daemon, but hearing those words always lit Aaron up with hopefulness he could never begin to think about. Since the moment he had lost Oslo, all Aaron wanted was to be cared for, like the way Oslo took care of him. Robert’s silvertongue always said the right things that would have Aaron crawling back time and time again. He hated Robert for all the vile things he had done: tying Aaron to a radiator, shooting Paddy, killing Katie. But he knew despite all that, he still loved Robert. He still wanted the love Robert would dispense - from the jeweller's hands to Aaron's own greedy ones. 

Aaron knew he needed to leave the village for a bit. He knew he couldn’t be in the same place as Robert and restrain himself from giving Robert a bigger beating than what had just happened. He thought about it, when he lied for Robert yet again and made Andy delirious with grief and anger. He continued to think about it when he was sat in the pub listening to Doug speak to Diane on the phone.

And then Robert was shot.

***

Days were beginning to blur together. Most days, Aaron would loiter in bed until Adam called asking Aaron’s whereabouts. He thinks he managed to convince Adam that he’s been sick, and even though it wasn’t a straight out lie, it felt like Aaron was purposely bunking off work. 

What he initially thought was a hangover has been a continuous feeling. He was still drinking an inordinate amount of alcohol to help sleep at night, but his body was starting to adapt to it. Aaron knew whatever he was feeling was not because of a hangover. Feeling of being sluggish all the time, accelerated heart rate for innocuous tasks, forgetting things - there was something else causing the way he was feeling.

“Hiya, love!” Chas sang when Aaron entered the pub. “I got some news, c’mere!” She waved him over as she poured a beer.

“What’s all this?” Aaron asked, when Chas handed the beer she had been pouring, giving Aaron a smile. He eyed the beer cautiously, before scratching his arm.

“I found out when my court appearance will be! Diane said she wants to come to support, but I would love for you to come as well.” She beamed at him, a different woman than who had stabbed Diane. Getting treated for her PTSD has brought color and life back into Chas’s life and Aaron felt he was seeing his mum for the first time in months.

He smiled as he took a sip of the beer. At times like these, Aaron could pretend. He could pretend his life wasn’t falling apart for no apparent reason, that he didn’t need alcohol to make him sleep, that he could do simple tasks like just getting out of bed at a reasonable hour.

Aaron agreed to meet Chas and Diane at the courthouse, and she did a little cheer, waving her hands and raising her eyebrows. “Things are about to get a lot better for us, Aaron. Just you see.”

Aaron, for a second, believes that it _will_ get better.

***

Aaron felt numb. Things were happening around him, but he couldn’t find the energy nor empathy to care. Thoughts were swirling his mind, and none of them were good. He felt if he could concentrate on the dull buzzing noise coming from outside the portacabin, he could get past this day.

That’s how it felt all the time these days. If he could get past this day, he’ll feel better. If he could get past this week, he’ll feel better. In a month, it will feel like a distant memory. Aaron wasn’t sure _how_ it will get better, but that was beside the point.

He looked at the paperwork at his desk and felt a sense of dread thinking about going through it. Paperwork was a necessary evil, Aaron has had no problem in previous times working on it, but now it felt like could physically make Aaron ill if he tried to get through it.

He still felt so tired - fitful and restless nights were all Aaron knew these days. There was a clatter and the door abruptly open. 

“Alright there, Aaron?” It was Adam, Aaron thought, before slowly dragging his eyes over the door. It wasn’t Adam. It was Robert, who was looking down at Aaron with a deep frown. Kona was hovering between Robert’s legs and the jamb.

“What d’you want?” Aaron finally asked, when looking at each other bore no results.

“Just here to check on this month’s earnings. Adam mentioned they may be done?” Robert was still looking at Aaron, as if he stared hard enough, he would be able to read Aaron’s thoughts. 

Aaron looked over the desk, trying to remember what the folder looked like. When it was obvious Aaron was struggling to locate it, Robert leaned over and picked up a folder that was sitting in front of Aaron. “This is it, isn’t it? You’ve been out of sorts lately, are you okay?” Robert placed a concerned hand against Aaron’s shoulder, and Aaron gazed at the connection between them. In any other instance, Aaron would have brushed Robert’s hand away. But the lack of sleep was making Aaron weak in his movements, the alcohol was doing little to ease him into sleep again. 

"I don't need your concern, and I sure don't need your pity." Aaron got up and tried to push past Robert but he stayed affixed to the ground, not letting Aaron pass. If it he had been getting real sleep, and not be in the groggy state he had been, Aaron knew he would be able to push pass with ease. 

"Normally, you'd have no issue getting pass me, that's how I know something is wrong." Robert was too smug for his own good and in that moment. Aaron had no patience for it. 

“I don’t care what you know or don’t know. You got your report, now leave.”

“You’re not hurting yourself again, are you? You need to talk to someone.” Robert placed the report on the desk and took a step into Aaron’s space. Aaron felt nothing to Robert invading his personal space, not revulsion nor lust. Conceptually, Aaron knew he should rebuff Robert, so he sharply turned his head and took a step backwards.

“You think that someone is you, is it?” Aaron’s intrusive thoughts were circling his mind again. He was having a hard time focusing on what was happening but he tried to make himself look like was checked in on this conversation.

“I know you don’t like me right now, but I am trying to help. I’m worried you’re going back into that place after Katie.” Robert said, and Aaron wanted to laugh in his face. Robert always tried to make things center around him in any situation. 

“Why do you care?” Kona at some point had moved to her usual spot, perched on Robert’s shoulder, looking at Aaron with concern. Her face gave him the answer before Robert responded, “Because I still love you.”

Aaron felt nothing to that confession, he just narrowed his eyes and looked at Robert, “You don’t.”

“You might not believe it, but it’s true. It’s taken me a long time to admit it.” Robert tried to reach towards Aaron, but he turned away, trying to gain distance in the small portacabin.

“You told me I wasn’t the only one. That I wasn’t anything special. That there were others.” The air in the room felt heavy and lead lined.

“I know, and I never should have said that.”

“Yeah well you did.” Aaron turned back and looked at Robert. Kona had moved down onto the table and had placed herself close to Aaron. It felt like the two of them were ganging up on Aaron and he felt trapped.

“I can’t take back the words I said. But I can tell you I want to be a better person. For you. And I want to help you with whatever it is you’re going through.” Robert did that thing with his voice, where he made it sound like whatever he was saying was precious. The last time Aaron had heard that voice was when they were in the lodge together, before it all went to hell.

“Please leave.” Aaron began to cry. It felt stupid to hear Robert say those words in that tone, and Aaron hated himself for reacting this way. He still felt nothing to what Robert was saying, but something triggered inside him to begin to cry.

“Not until I know you’re okay.”

“I’m okay. I just need to be alone.” Aaron kept crying. He could hear Robert shuffling a little in the cabin. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ll go, but I meant everything I said.” Aaron closed his eyes as he heard Robert leave the portacabin, and then wrapped his arms around himself. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, one minute he’s angry and the next he’s crying. Aaron wish he could feel like a normal person again.

*** 

Aaron closed his eyes as he sat in the backroom of the pub trying to anchor himself to the moment, feeling disconnected with the world. The numbness he had felt earlier was back. Aaron looked at his arm in curiosity. It was pale and the faint scars were barely there. Aaron ran a finger down his arm, contemplating to himself. He had caught himself a few times unconsciously scratching at it, and now gazing at the pale skin...he wondered.

Carefully, he ran his nails softly across his arm. There was a slight give to the skin and Aaron felt that. He ran them a little harder this time, reveling in the pain the nails were eliciting. Between not sleeping well and seemingly losing the ability to feel, the pain was a welcome distraction. He started scratching harder and harder, watching the pale skin grow red and irritated. 

He heard Vic’s voice, and it snapped Aaron out of his trance. He looked down at his arm with slight fascination - it was red and irritated. For the first time in ages, Aaron felt something.

Aaron could hear Vic and Marlon bantering in the kitchen, and it made Aaron pause. Hearing Vic’s voice reminded him of the conversation at the scrapyard earlier with Robert. Knowing Robert was most likely at home alone, Aaron got up and left the pub before anyone could see and stop him. For the second time that evening, Aaron wondered. Robert was acting very keen, trying to wedge himself back into Aaron’s life. What if…?

The scratching felt good, but Aaron wondered what it would feel like if he could be with Robert again. It took longer than normal to get to Keeper’s, but before he had a chance to second guess what he was doing, he was knocking on the door.

“Aaron? What are you doing here?” Robert was in a dressing gown, looking at Aaron with confusion.

“Why did you say you still love me?”

Robert looked uncomfortable, but moved aside so he could let Aaron into the house. “Because it’s true.”

“But why now?” Aaron demanded, his arm was still hurting from the abuse Aaron inflicted on it earlier, but it was fading away. Like everything lately, the feeling was fleeting.

“Because I’m worried about you, and I wanted you to know.” Robert looked earnest in his confession, and it was enough for him to get the answer he needed.

Aaron surged forward and kissed Robert. He could tell he shocked Robert by the belated way he reacted. But sure enough, he put his hands upon Aaron’s face and kissed him back. Aaron knew what a bad idea this was, but he needed to feel _something_ .

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Robert tried to protest as Aaron pushed Robert against a wall.

“What? You don’t want me anymore?” Aaron started to unbuckle Robert’s belt, but Robert placed his hands over Aaron’s.

“You’re not well.”

“I can make me own decisions, I don’t need a caretaker.” Aaron was starting to get annoyed with Robert’s reluctance. This is what Robert wanted for weeks now, Aaron couldn’t understand why suddenly Robert had a problem with Aaron’s actions. He tried to chase Robert’s lips, reaching his hand to hold Robert’s head, but Robert took hold of the arm.

“What’s this?” Robert asked sharply, turning his arm to show Aaron’s forearm. The streaks of Aaron’s nails were still there but were a shade pinker than the angry red from before. Aaron tried to pull his arm away, but was afraid it would make it look like Aaron was guilty of something.

“A rash, innit?” Aaron tried to play it off, trying to get back to where they were before Robert felt the need to be a savior. “Don’t worry, it ain’t contagious.” Aaron could see Robert’s resolve faltering a little, and Aaron used it to his advantage, crowding Robert’s space and kissing him again.

Robert was still for a few seconds before kissing Aaron back. He pushed himself off the wall and threw Aaron onto another wall. He deepened the kiss and it was everything Aaron wanted. He felt something again. He allowed Robert to push him around the cottage, push him up the stairs, and throw him onto the bed. Aaron was loving it.

If there was a rational part in Aaron’s mind, he probably would have wondered if what he was doing was fair on both him and Robert. But rationality had long been thrown out along with Aaron’s ability to feel. He just knew in that moment he was feeling again, and he didn’t want to give it up.

* * *

They panted softly as Robert rolled off Aaron. Aaron, still not fully recovered, barely registered what Robert was doing before it was too late. He had gotten up and went to the door where Kona had been locked out from. 

"Seriously? Can't we get a moment's peace before you're getting your daemon?" Aaron complained, bringing the sheets up to cover himself. He knew nudity had no effect on the roadrunner - she was part of Robert, but daemons never felt that way to Aaron since he had lived most of his life without one. 

Robert did not immediately react to Aaron's comment, too used to Aaron complaining about Kona.  


Aaron doesn't hate Kona, but he always felt awkward when reminded how close Robert was with her. It made him ache for Oslo's talons on his own shoulders. 

No one Aaron has ever been with loved their daemon as much as Robert loved Kona. He was petting her feathered head while she preened. Her speckled body resembled Robert’s own freckled body, furthering their similarities and obvious bond with one another. Aaron couldn't stand the sight and rolled over away from the pair. 

Robert grabbed his arm as Aaron was turning, "Where do you think you're going, I'm not done with ya." Robert pulled Aaron towards him, Kona getting squished between them and huffing in slight annoyance. Robert peppered kisses across Aaron's face, as he slid his hand down Aaron’s torso.

It was Aaron's fourth night at Home Farm. He could pretend this was his future - a gobby roadrunner and a life with Robert. Robert had been more obvious in his affection since his declaration of love. The time they've spent at Home Farm made Aaron wonder if this week with no Whites and acting domestic with one another would show Robert that he should choose Aaron once and for all. 

Kona finally had enough of the two of them embracing and wriggled out, complaining softly to herself. Aaron paid her no mind as Robert's fingers danced across his chest - his scars. Robert always touched Aaron's scars when Kona was close by. He wondered what sort of connection he's made with Aaron's scars and daemons. When Robert was like this, Aaron felt understood and loved. It felt like he could tell Robert more about Oslo. 

Aaron's illusions were foolishly shattered when Robert had mentioned Chrissie would be returning. As if the past week and promises were a dime a dozen. Maybe to Robert, they were. 

Kona had looked at Aaron with sorrow in her eyes, and it made Aaron wonder what they say to each other privately when speaking about Aaron. Instead of taking comfort in her look, it enraged him. He pushed past Robert and stomped out of Home Farm. 

Aaron’s last thought as he tumbled in the woods that day was of Oslo and how much he misses him. 

***

Aaron crept out of Keeper’s the next morning at the first sight of light. He had had a restful night, the first in weeks, probably not since that first night he had obliterated himself with drink. Drinking before bed had helped at first, but he was getting back to his restless nights. Aaron was sure that sleeping with Robert wasn’t going to be a long term solution, but having a sleep that wasn’t fitful was something Aaron desperately needed.

Vic shot him a few knowing looks the next couple of days, and it made Aaron wonder if Robert was telling people about their nights together. Sure enough, he got his answer, a week after the pair of them began sleeping together again. Adam found Aaron in the portacabin in the morning, and gave Aaron a cheeky wolf whistle.

“Mate! Vic told me you and Robert are back together.” Adam didn’t sound like he was judging Aaron, in fact he sounded pleased. 

“It’s not like that. I haven’t been sleeping well...with him, it feels like everything quiets down.” Aaron admitted, feeling a little less numb than he had in previous days. He hated that it was with Robert that he could feel a little more alive than he had been feeling. But sleep had been coming to him and it felt like things were returning to normal for Aaron.

“Your mum can’t be too happy about it.” Adam chuckled.

“She doesn’t know, and I don’t plan on telling her.” Aaron sharply said. He wasn’t enjoying this line of conversation, getting irritated with Adam’s badgering. It felt like Aaron was stuck in a loop of only three emotions. He wondered vaguely if they would eventually peter out and he would feel absolutely nothing.

“Why not? Thought you would be thrilled to be with Robert. Properly this time.”

“Will you leave it? It’s not like that, we’re just sleeping together. I don’t want to make it a bigger deal than what it is.” Aaron snapped, scratching his arm.

“It didn’t sound like that to Vic…” Adam started, his frog daemon croaking softly to himself. 

“Adam, mate, just leave it.” Aaron grunted, feeling irrationally angry at his friend’s concern. Everyone always had an opinion on his life, and it was starting to grate on Aaron’s nerves.

“Okay, okay.” Adam held his hands up in surrender. “Hey you want to meet me and Vic at the pub tonight? We can play some darts?”

“Nah, you’re alright. Maybe another time.” Aaron had no interest in socializing with Adam. And he especially had no interest in socializing with Vic who would no doubt nose her way into what Aaron was up to with Robert. But even if it was just Adam, Aaron couldn’t find an interest to be with people. He wanted to sleep, or just be alone in his room.

"Are you sure? Only, I feel like I never see you anymore. You're never up for hanging out." Adam complained, trying to guilt Aaron. It worked a little, the guilt washing over Aaron. It was true, Aaron had begun to notice his retreatment from social activities, but he had been chalking it up to the fact he had been so tired. The guilt was short lived, and he just gave Adam a look and shrugged. 

"Next time, okay?" But Aaron knew he would probably decline the next time as well. 

***

It was evening when Aaron had managed to get out of bed. He hadn’t seen Robert in a few days, electing to recuse himself for a few days now that it was starting to get around that they were carrying on again. Aaron didn’t want his name to cross people’s lips, not with innocuous words, and especially not when he’s the center of gossip. But without sex, Aaron was not sleeping again. 

He had begun to more frequently scratch his arm, finding as many excuses as he could to lie as to what was happening. Aaron had found that scratching allowed some kind of emotional outlet. The pain always felt good, like it was a justification that Aaron could feel - that he wasn’t crazy.

Chas cornered Aaron as he was shuffling around in the kitchen. She had a thunderous look on her face. “What’s this I hear about you carrying on with Robert again?” She demanded.

“People need to keep their mouths shut, especially when it doesn’t concern them.” Aaron muttered, looking at the floor. 

“Haven’t you learned by now that Robert Sugden is trouble?”

“Haven’t you learned by now to keep your nose out of my business?” Aaron retorted, annoyed with Chas always having a negative thing to say about Robert.

“Love,” Chas started, placing her hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “I know you haven’t been well. I can see the change in you, but this thing you’re doing with Robert, it’s not going to help.”

Aaron said nothing. He could feel his arm pulse, aching to be scratched at.

“Why can’t you realize you’re your own worst enemy? You always do this! You fall into these self-destructive patterns and then me and Paddy always have to help you.”

“Well if it’s so much trouble, then why don’t you stop fussing over me. I’m not a child!” Aaron snapped.

“Maybe I will! Christ knows I could do with a break! You know I just came back from my court appearance? So thanks for caring, Aaron!” Chas complained, stomping away and leaving Aaron alone.

He was guilty, of course he was. Aaron could barely snap out of his own world to even care about what was happening around him. He missed his mum’s court appearance, he doesn’t know how Diane is getting along with her cancer treatment, he doesn’t know the last time he had a proper conversation with Adam. He hadn’t even thought about Oslo at all. All Aaron was good for was thinking about himself. 

Aaron couldn’t stop feeling like this, and he hated himself for it. Angrily, he began to scratch at his skin. It was at this moment that there was some kind of tipping point of his scratching that made him seize with a determination to go harder and deeper than he had ever ventured. He was a fuck up and nothing he was doing these days were working.

Blood was starting to seep from his forearm as he attacked his skin. There was something so much more therapeutic and intimate at scratching himself than when he uses razors or knives. Getting the flesh under his nails as he abused his arms felt like he was becoming whole again. 

All Aaron wanted was to sleep, and never wake up again.

* * *

_I love you. I love you and I can’t watch you suffer._

Robert’s words swirled in his head as he tried to gather his thoughts. The sincerity in which Robert confessed his love to Aaron shook him to his core. He barely registered what Vic and Adam were saying when they saw him at the pub. Aaron knew deep down Robert said it because he didn’t want Aaron to go to the police...but another part of him was thrilled at hearing Robert finally say those words.

He wondered if Robert would love Oslo, if Oslo would love Robert. Aaron was beginning to harbor a love for Kona as well, even if Aaron felt awkward and out of sorts with her. Robert kept telling Aaron that he could pet and talk to Kona. But it was the most intimate thing Aaron could think about. He wondered if he tells the same thing to Chrissie when he goes back to Home Farm with a lie on his lips.

“So nothing’s changed for you?” Robert asked, when Aaron was less than impressed by Robert’s reappearance in the backroom.

“Did you really expect it to?”

“Well, yeah, actually. At least now you know you’re not on your own.” Aaron’s heart sang a little, but he could still barely begin to believe it. “I feel the same. I-I just don’t show it. So, if you ever want to talk, if you ever need me, just find us.” 

Aaron said nothing back, but closed his eyes. “Aaron look at me.” Robert said gently, hovering over Aaron. Kona was in her usual spot, her eyes soft as she also looked down at Aaron. Robert reached for her and placed her on Aaron’s lap. Aaron stiffened at the gesture, unsure what Robert was playing at. To touch one’s daemon was the intimate of all actions.

“Kona has been my anchor through all this. I can’t imagine how you’re going through this mess without a daemon, and with the guilt. I want her to be your anchor as well. Just find us, and we’ll be there.”

“Say it again.” Aaron demanded, petting at Kona’s head. It felt perfect, having a daemon in his arms again.

“I love you.” Robert said immediately, crowding Aaron’s space, an expectant look on his face. But Aaron wasn’t going to say it back. He had laid his heart bare for Robert to take it, but he hadn’t taken it, and Aaron wasn’t about to do it again. Still, the three of them in the stairway was intoxicating, and Robert was right - the guilt felt like it was starting to ease now that he had support from Robert and his daemon.

***

“I think you need to see someone, Aaron.” They were in bed together in Robert’s room, at least that’s where Aaron thought they were. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was. “You’re unwell. Everyone can see it, and they’re worried about ya. _I’m_ worried about ya. Will you please let me help you?”

“I don’t need a savior.” Aaron barely had the energy to talk, but he always saved some snipe for Robert. 

Robert took Aaron’s arm, the one that Aaron had bandaged earlier when his scratching broke skin. “You’re cutting again.”

“No, I’m not.” Aaron tried to pull his arm away, but Robert kept his grip on it.

“Then what is this? And don’t try to pass it off as a rash again. I’m not thick, Aaron.” 

“An accident at the scrapyard, some sheet metal slipped outta my hands and grazed my arm.” If there was one thing Aaron had mastered, it was making excuses about his self-harm.

“Some sheet metal slipped out of your hand and cut your arm?” Robert asked, skepticism etched across his face. He didn’t sound amused nor convinced, and Aaron shifted uncomfortably, wishing he could scratch at his arm.

“Did I stutter?” Aaron was tired. He was tired of feeling this way. He was tired of being in people’s company.

“Aaron, it’s not that I want to doubt you. But you’ve got to admit that sounds flimsy.” Robert was speaking softly, like he was trying to tame a wild animal, and Aaron resented him for it. “I’m just worried about you. It’s not just me - Chas, Adam, Vic, Diane. We’re all so worried about you.”

“You don’t think I don’t know that? You don’t think I don’t feel guilty feeling this way when I didn’t even go to her court appearance? I don’t have the energy to care about her. About her problems.” Aaron was sick of the word ‘worried’, if he had to hear it one more time, he was going to lose it.

“Aaron, you don’t need to feel guilty. You just need help. Let me help you.” He ran his thumb across Aaron’s knuckles after pulling away.

“I don’t need you to save me. I don’t care about you.” Aaron reveled in the hurt expression that crossed Robert’s face. 

“Why are you acting like this? I thought we were through with this routine.”

“How long have we been doing this?” Aaron abruptly changed the subject. He didn’t know how much time has passed these days, feeling like every day was exactly the same.

Robert was quiet for a while, shooting a look at Kona, before placing his hand on Aaron’s cheek. “What do you mean?”

“Aren’t you tired of this?” Aaron was itching for a fight, and Robert had not been rising to the bait at all.

“No, I’m not. I’m not going to get tired of this, Aaron. I want to do this properly.” Robert rubbed his thumb across Aaron’s cheekbone softly.

“Well I’m _very_ tired of this.” Aaron grunted, pulling away from Robert’s touch and rolling away from him. Aaron didn’t have the strength to leave the bed. But he hoped he got his point across. Sleep was not coming to Aaron again, and he needed to find some other outlet. Drinking and sex have exhausted their use to him. The scratching was making the numbness of the days pass, but he needed something else to get him through the nights.

As he drifted to sleep, he heard Robert and Kona whispering to each other. “I’m so worried about him.” Robert said softly, and they were the last words Aaron heard before falling asleep.

***

Aaron jolted awake in the middle of the night, feeling an immediate change in himself. He felt like he was drowning, and was gasping to get oxygen into his lungs. His heart was thudding in his chest at an alarming rate and he couldn’t hear anything but his heartbeat. This was it: the shittiness of the past weeks were coming to a head and was trying to kill Aaron from within. 

His heart would not slow down, he reached for his throat and tried to breathe properly, spasming as he tried to get air into his lungs. His throat was in so much pain as he gasped loudly trying to get air into his body.

“Aaron? Aaron! What’s going on?”

“R'bert,” Aaron had forgotten he had spent another night with Robert. But he could hardly recognize him or his surroundings. He felt dizzy, his heart still beating at an abnormal rate. 

“I’m here, I’m here Aaron. Oh, god, what have you done?!”

“I can’t breathe!” Aaron felt it in his bones, he was dying. He thinks he’s having a heart attack or some sort of cardiac problem. 

He could hear Robert say something, sounding hysterical, but Aaron couldn’t register what was happening. Eventually he heard another voice, or at least he thought so - he could begin to feel himself drifting away, unable to process his surroundings.

“He’s having some sort of fit. I-I don’t know what’s happening! Call an ambulance!” Definitely Robert.

“Oslo! Where’s Oslo?” Aaron cried out trying to reach out for Oslo to land on his arm.

“Robert, look at his throat...his hands!”

“I know, I know! Oh god, we need to get him to hospital!”

“Stay with us, Aaron. Please, oh please, you need to stay with us!”

Aaron could see Oslo waiting for him, perched on a tree. Finally reuniting with his daemon, Aaron reached out towards him as he fell into unconsciousness.

***

Aaron dreamt of Oslo. He looked majestic, his wings outstretched, flying high above Aaron. At some points, he would swoop down and hit Aaron's head playfully before rushing into the sky again. 

Aaron had never seen Oslo look so happy and carefree. There was always a streak of sadness to him so it made Aaron happy to see this side of Oslo. It was strange to feel an emotion again such as happiness, having felt like Aaron had lost his emotions long ago. But something felt like it slid into place as he watched his daemon that had been taken from him so long ago. 

Eventually, Oslo swooped down and perched himself on Aaron's outstretched arm. He climbed up Aaron's arm and nuzzled his face against Aaron's. 

"I miss you." Oslo's voice had not changed, the same softness to it filled Aaron's eyes with tears. He reached out and touched his hand to Oslo's head. 

"I miss you, too. I never want to leave you again."

Oslo took a small peck to Aaron's face, gently enough not to break skin before moving away and getting ready to fly away. "Please don't go!" Aaron pleaded as Oslo spread his wings. He took off and circled Aaron slowly. 

"I have to. You need to wake up now." And then he flew away, leaving Aaron without a daemon for a second time. 

***

When Aaron awoke again, it was to the sound of a steady beeping noise that indicated he was in hospital. He felt dizzy and out of sorts as he gazed around the room. He spotted Robert sleeping in a chair, his hair a mess. Remembering some of the words he had heard before he passed out, Aaron reached for his throat. It had bandages around it, and there was a slight pain when he pressed against the bandage. 

Soon, a nurse came into the room. “Ah, welcome back.” She said softly moving towards his IV bag.

“What...happened?” Aaron croaked out. 

She placed a gentle hand on his arm and looked at him with concern. “You’ve had an episode. We think some kind of psychosis episode. You woke up in a state and had scratched your throat. Your,” She hesitated slightly, looking over towards Robert, “boyfriend had mentioned you were saying you couldn’t breathe. We think in your psychosis state, you were trying to get your throat open to try to get air into your body. We’ve bandaged your neck up and you’ve been sleeping most of the day away. But we will need someone to come talk to you about why that episode may have happened.”

Aaron heard the words, but he couldn’t reconcile what the nurse told him and his own life. He looked down and saw the wounds on his arms. They were scabbed over, ugly and red. 

“Rest. You need it.” The nurse gave Aaron a kind smile before turning to leave. Aaron closed his eyes and listened to the soft beeping of the machines. He felt a shifting on his bed, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Kona had jumped on the bed. She was gazing at him, and Aaron felt like he was looking at her properly for the for the first time in months. Robert was still snoozing in his chair.

“I have failed you.” She said quietly. 

“No you didn’t. You’re not mine.” It hurt to talk, but it felt like what was happening was ethereal, he needed to say something. Aaron had never spoken to her without Robert’s presence.

“Aaron, do you know that I love you?” Kona had never sound as earnest as she did in that moment. It wasn’t ‘we love you’, it was ‘I love you’. Hearing something like that made Aaron jolt like he had touched a live wire. 

“Please, please don’t say that.” Aaron whispered, feeling emotional. Too much was happening - he had seen Oslo in a dream, apparently he almost killed himself, Kona...Robert.

“I don’t want to upset you. But I wanted you to know. And I’m sorry.” She nodded and blinked slowly, trying to convey something that Aaron didn’t have the capacity to understand nor register. He nodded back, and she climbed up Aaron’s lifeless body. She curled up and rested her head against Aaron’s chest - Aaron’s heartbeat.

***

Aaron felt like he was dead, like everything that has happened since the fateful night has been borrowed time. A mental health liaison had come to his bedside just like the nurse predicted. 

The liaison tried to get Aaron to talk about the days leading to the night, trying to determine if Aaron needed to be committed like some kind of pathetic loser.

“We think part of your depressive episode was triggered because you don’t have a daemon. We’ve seen cases like this before where people who have lost their daemons end up not coping well and fall into depression.” Depression. It was the first time that had ever been verbalized and it felt foreign to Aaron’s ears. Robert was there when the liaison said that to him, squeezing his hand gently.

Robert had been a constant presence in Aaron’s room, but rarely said anything at all. A few times when Aaron regained consciousness, he could hear Robert weeping softly as he held Aaron’s hand. Kona said nothing, she had been keeping her distance from Aaron since their conversation, never perching herself on Robert’s shoulder. Instead, she would be curled on the ground, far from Robert’s chair.

Chas had come to his bedside in bits. Throwing herself over Aaron as she sobbed. Aaron felt guilty - twice she has had to see him in hospital after a suicide attempt. She deserved a better son than him. How many more tears will she shed because of him?

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you hurting, love. I’m _so_ sorry.” Aaron didn’t respond, unable to comprehend why _she_ would be the one to apologize when it was Aaron who couldn’t handle life like a normal person.

Whatever Aaron had said to the liaison and the events that had transpired was enough to determine that Aaron did need psychiatric help. The nurses had bandaged his arms, and clipped his nails as short as they could as they got him ready to be sent to an institute outside of Hotten. It was an institute that specialized in people without daemons.

Both Chas and Robert wanted to be the one who took Aaron to the institute. He refused, and let an orderly come and take him. She was young, and she carefully placed her hand on his back to guide him out of the bed. Aaron had been listless while he had been hospitalized, only getting up to use the bathroom. Getting out of the bed felt like it took all the energy he had in himself.

“Are you ready?” She asked, once she was able to get Aaron onto his feet. Aaron spied Robert and Kona standing in a corner of the room. Chas and her wolf at a different corner. They all were looking at Aaron with naked love and admiration. But it felt unwarranted. All Aaron did was almost kill himself because he couldn’t handle certain emotions. Still, the time spent at the hospital felt like Aaron could finally admit what it was that was causing his spiral towards death.

“I’m sick.” Aaron felt like there was a weight being lifted, a veil being uncovered, as he said those words. The woman nodded to him without pity.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get better. We’re going to get you better and we’re going to get you your daemon back.” Aaron began to cry at that statement. It was a loaded sentence, someone confirming his illness but above that, the promise of getting Oslo back. He fell back onto the bed, and the orderly allowed him to weep for a few minutes before starting the whole process of getting Aaron up all over again.

***

Aaron was allowed to have visitors come out to the outdoor space of the institute, which is where he met Robert the time he came. It had been four weeks since the incident.

“Hiya. How are you feeling?” Robert asked, sitting next to Aaron. Kona jumped on the bench and sat herself on top of the arm rest.

“Good, yeah. They check me hands and arms every morning and night.” Aaron spared Robert no sugarcoating, and he could tell he touched a nerve as Robert winced.

“I wish I had seen it. I feel awful. I slept next to ya and had no idea. I’m so so-"

“Stop. Just stop, Robert.” Aaron was growing tired of people blaming themselves for not noticing Aaron’s grief. It wasn’t anyone’s responsibility and he was angry that they were making it about themselves.

Getting angry and responsive to people’s comments was the effect of his medication regulating his moods again. It felt like he had much too much emotions these days, having outbursts and reactions he would never normally have. 

“Ju-just don’t push me, okay?” 

“Never,” was Robert’s swift reply, causing Aaron to huff out a rueful laugh. Robert looked at Aaron like he grew another head. Laughing wasn't something Aaron had done in months, and Robert knew it. 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing.” Aaron sighed, after a moment of silence.

“Kona told me what you two talked about.” Robert said, apparently not wanting to hear Aaron’s apology. “We both care about you and we love you. But...I feel like not only did I fail ya, I took advantage of you.”

“Maybe. But I knew what I was doing, and I was taking advantage of you, too.” Aaron responded, shooting Robert a wry smile and taking Robert's hand. It didn’t feel forced, and it didn’t feel like he was doing it because he thought that’s what the right social cue was. 

Robert turned his palm upward so he could hold Aaron’s hand back. They sat in silence, holding each other’s hand as life moved around them. There were some people on the lawn chatting with orderlies. The institute was far enough away from Hotten that vehicular noise was almost nonexistent.

“I want to tell you why I don’t have Oslo anymore.” Aaron quietly spoke after the silence was comfortable enough and he felt content in Robert’s presence. Robert looked at Aaron with a soft smile and nodded slightly. Kona got up from the bench arm and moved towards Aaron, setting herself on his lap. With his free hand, Aaron pet Kona, the first time he had touched her since their affair days. Robert shivered slightly when Aaron touched Kona’s head. Anchored by both Robert and Kona, Aaron took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “When me mum and - dad split, I stayed with him. I was eight when they split and he, Gordon, was so angry at me all the time. He - uh, he got mad at me one evening and to punish me…he-he raped me." The admission was deafening, even though he had said it before, it had been years since Aaron had to admit it again.

He resolutely refused to look at Robert and kept going, "It broke Oslo. He had a hard time coping with it, he thought it was his own fault it happened because he couldn't protect me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have thought it really happened. Gordon was so nice and caring afterwards. Always saying things like it was us against the world. But Oslo wasn't doing well. He was a lizard the first time it happened and he wanted to be a stronger animal so he could protect me."

"First time?" Robert whispered, holding onto Aaron's hand with a death like grip. 

"Er-yeah. Oslo was a bee when Gordon met my stepmom and would always threaten to sting Gordon whenever he came near us. Gordon kept his distance afterwards, he knew Oslo would try to stop it from happening. But, I don't know, I guess he grew cocky and after I got into a fight with Sandra...he did it again. Only, this time Oslo had settled as a hawk and attacked ‘im. He almost killed Gordon, so of course it started an investigation. Gordon was dragged to court, found guilty, and then killed himself when he was sent down. And despite all that, they decided Oslo was a danger.” 

Aaron blew out a shaky breath, “So they separated us. It didn’t matter that it was self defense, Oslo couldn’t be my daemon anymore. He was a danger to society.” Aaron remembers Chas trying to get Oslo returned to him for years, fighting appeals and yelling at officials. But it had always been a lost cause, eventually the two of them giving up after too many defeats.

“So there ya have it. My dad raped me and my daemon was taken away from me because of that.” Aaron was surprised at the amount of detachment he said it. He wasn’t sure if it was still his depression suppressing his moods, or the medication. Either way, he sounded a lot stronger than he was feeling.

“You’re not some pathetic loser, Aaron. You’re the strongest person I know.” Robert said after a moment. He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulders. “I don’t know how you did it, living your life without a daemon. You’re so brave and strong.”

Aaron said nothing, but gazed out towards the lawn. There were other patients who were laughing and looking like they didn’t have a care in the world. Aaron wondered how they could act like that when he felt like he was still in a state of despair. He felt slightly comforted in this bubble with Robert and Kona, with other people who have lost their daemons. But what would happen after Aaron would leave this place? 

“What happens now?” Aaron asked.

“You get better.” Robert responded immediately. “We get your daemon, Oslo, back. And...when you’re ready, we can give us a proper chance. Because you deserve to be really happy, Aaron.”

Aaron liked the sound of that. He leaned his head against Robert’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Kona eventually moved back to Robert’s shoulder, but the three of them sat there until it was time for Robert to leave.

***

Aaron stayed at the institute for an additional two weeks. He felt himself getting better, learning better ways to cope with his emotions and self harm. Along the way, he talked to solicitors who help people reunite with their daemons. There was a strong promise of the solicitors getting Oslo back. 

On the eve before Aaron was going back to Emmerdale, the solicitor he had been speaking to the most had called him and told Aaron that Oslo would be able come back to Aaron’s care a week after being released. There was always going to be a distance between the two of them, having been forced to be separated at such a young age, but that hardly mattered to Aaron as he thought about having Oslo back in his life.

Robert had convinced Chas that he would pick Aaron up the next morning. Aaron hadn’t seen him since that day outside on the bench, and seeing Robert again made him happy. It was dumb to equate happiness to another person, but Aaron didn’t care. Aaron knew he had been shitty towards Robert throughout his depression, but it never stopped Robert from trying to get Aaron better.

“Hiya.” Robert said softly with a smile.

“Hiya.” Aaron echoed, giving Robert a smile back. Robert threw his arm around Aaron’s shoulder, and they walked to Robert’s car. When they got into the car, Aaron turned to Robert and placed his head on Robert’s shoulder.

Kona ran up Aaron’s arm, and perched herself onto Aaron’s shoulder, like she has done countless times before on Robert’s shoulder. Robert shuffled a little so he could rest his head on top of Aaron’s, and they just sat there in silence.

The naked intimacy of having Robert’s daemon on his shoulder and having Robert here, was so much healthier than during the affair and when Aaron was using Robert to cope with his depression.

Oslo would be coming home next week and it was all Aaron could think about. It felt like he had been living in a fake world, and with the returning of Oslo, Aaron would be waking from a cruel dream and finally resume his life. 

When Aaron was eleven, he lost his daemon. When he was eleven, his heart was shattered. When Aaron was twenty-four, he got his daemon back. When he was twenty-four, Aaron fell in love properly.


End file.
